The Big Fight: Tyson vs Mac
by SmashBrosOdyssey
Summary: Witness here the untold story of the showdown between the hottest commodity in the 1987 boxing world, and the young Brooklynite with everything to prove (Part of The Smash Bros Odyssey) Rated 'M' for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Fight: Tyson vs Mac**

**August 13, 1987**

**WVBA Arena  
New York City, New York**

**9 PM**

Little Mac could hear the faint buzzing of _Pomp and Circumstance _through the old arena speaker as Super Macho Man made his entrance, no doubt posing and preening for his female legions. Doc Louis had talked about how much of narcissistic jackass Macho was all week. The prevailing theory among boxing analysts was that because Macho Man had dispatched previous champion early in the second round to win the WVBA World Championship , so it was a possibility that he was overlooking Mac, so all Mac had to do was hang in there.

"If I said it once I said it a hundred times Mac, all you gotta do is hang in there, Macho thinks you's a pipsqueak. You gotta surprise him!" Louis was saying as he helped Mac tape his wrists for the ensuing fight, "I know you've knocked out errbody in the Association, but a win by decision's a good one Mac. And then you'll be a Triple Crown winner."

Mac sighed. Doc was the closest thing Mac had ever had to a father, as he often bequeathed confidence in him that Mac didn't naturally have in himself. But, the old man did have the tendency to repeat himself every now and again.

"I know Doc. But I can't afford to think about winnin' right now when I haven't even stepped in the ring. Gotta see where it goes"

Lewis opened his mouth as if to say something, but a familiar sound echoing in the old halls of the building stopped him.

**Clack, clack, clack**

The sound of a wooden cane loudly smacking against the ground echoed from the hallway just outside the locker room.

"Quarlow" Doc grumbled quietly

As if on cue, the owner of the WVBA, Hoy Quarlow, walked through the door. A rail thin, short, positively ancient Chinese man clad in his standard black robe and matching black slippers, his face morphed into a smug, Cheshire cat smile as soon as he made eye contact.

"Hello Makenzie, Jerome" Hoy spoke their names with dripping contempt

"Evenin' to ya boss. What brings you here?" Mac asked as Lewis was helping Mac into his boxing gloves

"An important bit of information. We have a very important first row attendee, one Mike Tyson."

Doc Lewis' jaw dropped, "T-tyson? _That _Tyson?"  
"Indeed!" gleefully chortled Hoy, " We believe Macho Man vs Tyson would be a major money fight!"

Mac frowned, which caused Hoy to chuckle, "Impress me, and maybe you'll main event the card. _Maybe" _he hissed as he wobbled out of the room, his cane clacking against the floor

_Look Sharp, Be Sharp _by the Boston Pops Orchestra hit the ratty arena speakers,

"Das our cue boy. This is yo one chance at glory, let's fuckin' do this thang!" Louis hollered as the two made their way out to the arena.

**Super Macho Man vs Little Mac, WVBA World Championship Fight Round 3**

Doc Louis almost never feared for Little Mac's safety, but as the bell rang to close the second round, this was as close as Mac had ever come. With an uncanny ability to read and dodge more conventional foes, Macho Man was proving to be a challenge. At first, Mac had had the champ's number, being able to duck the champ's basic punches, and capitalize when Macho posed for a photo op, hitting a body blow and then a Star Uppercut for the first knock down. Unfortunately, that's when Macho lead the fight. His mach punches (odd double sledge blows, which Doc was only half certain was legal), and the Super Macho Tornado punches, where he would spin in a circle for maximum momentum, had stunned and knocked down Mac twice in both the first round, and the second. However, Mac was a quick study, as once one of those punches connected, he was able to read them, and never got hit by one, allowing for Mac to get Macho as close to a TKO as he had him. Now, Mac was ambling over to his corner.

"I got this Doc , I got this!" Mac slurred

Doc frowned for a brief moment, the poor kid was quivering, his legs especially. He had at best another punch before he was out for good

_Poor kid, this is the most concussed he's ever been _Doc thought to himself _But, we always did say to go to the bitter end, no throwin' in the towel. _

"I know kid, I know. You know all his moves now, so jus do what I taught ya"

Mac nodded as the referee beckoned both men to the center of the ring.

The referee signaled for the bell to be rang.

"Hey Doc. This is the last time you'll see your little shrimp alive! Time for a photo op!" screamed Macho  
As he put his hands on his hip in the hero's pose, Mac punched him right in the gut. Doc couldn't help but grin as Mac landed a few more punches to Macho's head as he stumbled

Macho growled furiously, as he spun to hit a Super Macho Punch, and another, and another

Mac went from his ducking crouch to a neutral to see another fourth Macho Man Punch coming, on the same rotation as the last

**"SHIT" **screamed Doc

Mac perked up, and ducked the punch at the last minute. Macho stood, his back to him, dizzy from the expansion of energy

"MAC! NOW!"

Mac coiled his right hand, his dominant one, extending out for an uppercut, as his fist slammed into the back of Macho's head, right where the neck met the skull. Macho collapsed in a heap

**1**

Mac fell into the ropes, pulling himself up. Mac peered into the crowd, and, in the front row, saw an unassuming blond haired girl, her thick glasses blaring light back at him from the stadium lights, her hair done up in pig tails, and wearing an expensive looking, all pink-pantsuit. She was the most ecstatic person in the crowd, hugging a random businessman next to her

_Alice…_

**5**

Mac had been so distracted with Alice the he hadn't even watched the referee's count. But, another site broke his concentration in the front row on the opposite end of the building. Flanked by several, quite frankly, terrifying looking black men was another black man, built like a Greek god, dressed in an immaculate suit

_Tyson…_

**8**

** 9**

** 10**

"KNOCK OUT!" cried the referee

The crowd erupted in cheers as Mac sank to his knees. Doc ran into the ring and hoisted Mac up, bawling tears of joy as he hugged his charge. Alice, the woman from earlier, Mac's girlfriend, soon joined the celebration in the ring, hugging Mac

"YOUR WINNER, AND NEW WVBA WORLD CHAMPION, LITTLE MAC!" screamed a ring announcer

The referee awarded Mac the big gold belt, which Doc quickly wrapped around his charge's waist Alice and Doc held Mac by the arms as he saluted the crowd with a triumphant cheer. In his parade around the ring, Mac noticed Tyson, smirking almost bemusedly at him. The words of Hoy echoed in his mind

_Impress me_

_ ACH-TOOEY_

Mac spat his mouth guard, and it smacked Mike Tyson right in the cheek as he was turned talking to one of his entourage. He raised his hand and rubbed his cheek to feel the spittle as his entourage were falling over each other to get in the ring. Doc meanwhile, was on the apron of the ring, serving as a human wall between Mac, the entourage, and the WVBA security that now stood between Lewis and the entourage. Tyson stood in the back of the fray, half-heartedly hurling insults at the young boxer. Alice meanwhile, pulled Mac away as he screamed obscenities at Iron Mike, holding the ropes open as Mac stepped out. About halfway up the ramp, Doc waddled to them

"The hell you doin' kid? That's Iron goddamn Mike you just spat at

"He said impress me" Mac slurred with a wink

"Jesus Christ" Doc and Alice simultaneously said to each other as they went behind the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

Chapter 2

The Morning After

**August 14, 1987**

**The Lowell, Manhattan NY**

"You….eh…cut a promo on 'em there pal."

Mac had woken up around noon that day, body still throbbing from the fight, to his bed empty. There had been a message on his room's phone, and it was that sheepish statement from professional wrestler Bear Hugger, a friend of Mac's that looked to get into boxing someday. If Mac has remembered his wrestling jargon correctly, "cutting a promo" meant that he had said derogatory things about his opponent to lead to a fight.

"What could he have meant?" Mac wondered to himself as he got out of bed. In the main room of their suite , on the velvet-looking couch sat Doc Lewis munching on a hot dog. Upon seeing Mac, he produced a freshly wrapped one from beside him

"Street dog" smiled Lewis, "You earned a cheat day champ"

Mac blinked, "Oh, that's right. I am the champ!"

Lewis laughed

"Doc, I woke up to a message from Hugger. Said I said some shit"

Lewis smiled a bit "Yeah, ya did kid"

Lewis turned on the TV, which happened to be showing a news program

\ "And now" said the pretty reporter, "We go to the biggest story in the realm of sports today, with newly crowned WVBA Triple Crown Champion Little Mac, and his impending fight against his contemporary"

"That's right Marianne" said the equally attractive male reporter. "We go to footage from our camera crew took of the event last night"

The screen suddenly became grainy night time footage, with a weak lighting source from somewhere off camera. Walking passed the camera was Mac, ambling with the help of Lewis and Alice down the street. Lewis had taken Mac's gloves off and changed him into sneakers, (which Mac didn't remember) Flashing bulbs illuminated the trio as they walked

"MAC! MAC! WHY'D YOU SPIT AT TYSON?"

"CAUSE HE AIN'T SHIT! HE MAY BE THE BIGGEST NAME IN BOXING, BUT NOBODY BIGGER THAN ME!" screamed Mac, his eyes vacant, mostly likely from post-concussion delirium

"Leave him the hell alone!" screamed Alice

"Ain't you vultures got somethin' better to do?" Lewis retorted

More repeats of the same question as the trio walked away from the crew

The news program cut back to the studio

"Wow, he's a feisty little guy isn't he Chip?" remarked Marianne

"That's why he's the champ Marianne" remarked Chip, "Now, similarly, Mike Tyson had something to say about this"

The camera cuts to a parking garage, the parking garage of the arena, Mike and his entourage were headed into a long limo

"Mike!" asked the cameraman as he hurried up to him, "Channel Four news here. Whaddya have to say about what happened out there tonight?"

Mike smirked, "Everybody's got a plan until they get punched in the face. We'll see how that little punk handles me in the ring"

The feed cut back to the studio again

"Tyson vs Mac? Could such a thing even be possible?" asked Marianne

"Well, neither man's representatives were available for comment, so we'll just have to wait and see"

Lewis used the remote to turn off the TV

"God damnit" Mac said, munching into the hotdog Lewis had given him, "Where's Alice?"

"She's at the garage. Wanted to get away from the noise"

"Yeah. I'll grab a taxi. You can hold shit down here?"

"Ya know I can. You do what you need ta do with Alice. If he ain't already, Quarlow will be in touch with us soon, then we start trainin'"

Mac nodded as he exited the hotel room

**Telro Industries. Brooklyn NY**

Mac entered the door to a large warehouse. The lights were on, and a very familiar song was playing over the sound system

"The Godfather theme? Alice must be hard at work."

Mac strode to the other side of the warehouse. A giant robotic ape stood at the end of the warehouse. Meanwhile, off in a corner, a woman was hunched over the desk, tinkering with a microchip set of some sort

"Babe?" Mac asked quietly

The head of the woman shot up

"There's the champ!" she said groggily

She stood up, and the lovers embraced. Suddenly, the music stopped. Alice had had the remote to the record player she had built behind her back, and pressed the power button

_A remote controlled record player? Wiring a sound system into a warehouse? Who thinksa this shit? _wondered Mac

Alice Lincoln had been a part of the New York sports scene since she was a young girl, but not in the way that most were . With a genius level IQ, she had been building robots for as long as she had the hand eye coordination to, and when she was a tween, some investors had backed the building of the A.P.E series of robots, the third of which she took to an arm wrestling tournament, and made to the semi-finals with. The investors saw robotics as the way of the future and funded the creation of Telro industries She had been scouting the WVBA, as her next planned robot was a boxing automaton, when they'd met. They'd seen a lot of themselves in each other, conquering sports in ways traditionalists found obtuse, Alice with her robotics, and Mac with his short stature. After a few dates, around the time Mac had conquered the Major Circuit, they'd fallen in love, and made a vow to both invest in Telro industries, as that would be Mac's post-career fallback, helping Alice manage the company.

"So, uh…what're you up to?" Mac asked, breaking the long silence between the two of them

Alice blushed, "Ah. I'm just tinkering with the control unit for the A.P.E V. I reversed engineered an NES controller, as I think that'll be a good base. Only issue is the directional pad doesn't serve with the best movement. I wonder if I fuse two sets of buttons together, and then create analog control…"

Silence as Alice snapped out of it, "Oh God, I'm rambling again aren't I?" Alice sheepishly asked

"Nah babe, ramble all you want. I think it's sexy, watching your brain work 'an all"

"Thanks, but if you think that'll get you in my pants you're wrong."

"Hey, you _know _you wanna have a night with the champ baby!"

"Idiot" Alice snapped, rolling her eyes, with a tiny smirk on her face

Suddenly, Alice's body stiffened, "Oh shit I meant to show you something!"

Alice opened a side door and lead Mac through it. Among newspaper articles from five years ago showing Alice's arm wrestling triumphs, and a newspaper article of a recent VWA Championship match for Bear Hugger, was the WVBA World Championship, nice and framed.

"Wow….that's my belt." Mac said, suddenly breathless, feeling the tears welling up

"Yeah, it's yours babe. And I'm so, so proud of you"

"I couldn't have done it with out you, or Doc."

"And we wouldn't be the people we are if you weren't here with us/"

Mac pulled Alice closer, rubbing her back….

"Ah shit. Did Quarlow call?"

Alice's eyes went wide, "Oh God, yeah he did, like, 10 minutes before you got here."

Mac went over to a corner of the room, where Alice and Mac's bed stood, next to that was a relatively new looking phone on a night stand. Mac pressed the buttons he needed to and held the receiver up to his ear.

"Ah yes Makenzie, this is Quarlow. I saw your little stunt, and frankly, I'm fucking elated. Mac vs Tyson will draw big numbers. I hope to set something up in between now and his next title defense by the end of the week."

Mac felt his blood run cold

"H-his next title defense? That's two months away. I've got two months to train…"

"Mac! You've got this!" shouted Alice, "Let's not think about that today hmmm? We all need to go out to dinner to celebrate"

"Yeah. You said you wanted to go to one of those supper clubs right?"

"Yeah" agreed Alice, "Somewhere fancy, where we can just have a quiet meal, the three of us"

Mac smiled, "I agree, but I should probably change first"

Alice laughed as Mac headed to the side room that served as a walk in closet closet to pick out his nice suit for the evening.

Suddenly, a wave of dread washed over Mac

_Mike Tyson, of all people. Goddamn _

Suddenly, they heard a knock

"Yo Mac! Anything from Quarlow?" came the voice of Doc

"Yeah! We're headed out to Albano's!" shouted Alice through the door, "Wanna come with?"

"Does Glass Joe like French bread? Hell yeah kid. You buyin?"

"Of course!" Mac said as he buttoned his shirt, "I'm the champ!"

"Oh God, how often am I gonna hear that?" Alice sighed

"Every damn day babe" Mac said with a smile, stepping into his suit pants and throwing on his jacket

"Ey Mac! Is mah suit still in the back of yo closet?" Doc asked

Mac looked to his left, "A suit almost three times his size sat on a hanger to his left

"Yep!"

Mac strode out of the closet, holding his shoes in one hand, and the hangar containing Doc's suit in the other

Alice bit her lip, "Looking sharp babe" she said with a sly grin

"I only do it for you, so I'm glad you think so." Mac said, with an equal sheepish grin

"AY!" screamed the voice of Doc, causing the young couple to flinch, "Enough foolin' around. Y'all can fool around when we ain't gotta get goin'."

Mac sheepishly opened the door, holding the suit aloft. Doc snatched it, muttering, "Gimmie my got dang suit". Mac closed the door so Doc could change in privacy. Meanwhile, Alice had wordlessly swept into the walk-in closet to change herself. Mac flopped onto the bed. As long as Alice and Doc were with him, he realized, he could take on anyone.

(AN: I never do these, but some explanation is in order. Alice is a character from the NES arcade game Arm Wrestling, but as with early Nintendo arcade games, the characters didn't get fleshed out, so I aged her up. Telro industries is a reference to the game Telroboxer for the Virtual Boy. Yes, Alice was making a Virtual Boy controller for her robot. I also have to believe that the Punch-Out universe is one of those places where Nintendo exists as a console maker, why would Doc tell you to join the Fun Club otherwise? The VWA is from the NES game Pro Wrestling, another underrated little gem. I've always imagined the NES Sport Series and Punch-Out inhabiting the same universe. I hope you all are enjoying my Odyssey, and be sure to check out my other stuff if you haven't)


	3. Chapter 3: Albano's

Chapter 3

Albano's

Albano's was a relatively new supper club on 46th street, having only opened a year ago. As such, it attracted young professionals and trust fund kids alike, sometimes playing host to top 40 musical acts. Mac had always imagined supper clubs as stuffy places full of cigar smoke, booming with smooth jazz music, so in that sense, the oddity that was Albano's intrigued him. But, if you'd told Mac 6 months ago, when he was on the bottom tier of the WVBA, that he would be able to afford a table here, with a date no-less, he would've laughed. But yet, here he, his girlfriend, and his coach stood, climbing the stairs to the door. Mac laughed as paparazzi had swarmed to snap pictures of him, but the door bouncers skuttled them away

Immediately upon seeing Mac, the young, attractive male host eyes lit up, "Champ!" he called, as if he'd known Mac for years, "The Captain figured you'd be coming around, there's a table open in one of our private booths."

Mac raised an eyebrow, "The Captain?"

"Yeah! Captain Albano! He's been a big fan of your work, says he sees a lot of himself in you. Right this way guys"

And so, they waded through the maze of tables, up to one of the booths in the back, which had a privacy screen, which reminded Mac of something he'd seen in a kung-fu movie.

"Now, before we get you started, can we get you anything to drink?"

"Water with lemon please." Alice said

"You got Sprite?"

"Of course we do!" said the host, "And you sir?" he said gesturing to Doc

"Y'all got any O'Doul's?" asked Doc

"Certainly do sir! Your waiter will be right back with all of it, and here to take your order." The host said, scuttling off, closing the privacy screen behind him

Mac smirked, "Hey Doc, I thought you woulda ordered yourself some Hennesy"

Alice snorted with laughter, before containing herself to say, "Idiot."

"Ey Mac, just cause you the champ, don't mean I can't backhand you if you keep up with that smart mouth"

"Fair enough boss. Last time you hit me with a Star Punch in training I couldn't eat solids for a week".

"Showin' up to Tyson's press conference lookin' like you just got yo wisdom teeth removed wouldn't look good."

Alice nodded, "Yeah! Your protein smoothies get extra gross when your jaw is broken."

Mac shrugged, "And yet there you stand in our kitchen, making 'em for me. That's why you're the champ."

"We make a good team, us three." Alice said with a smile.

Doc nodded, "We do, but we gotta pray for a miracle if we're gonna beat Mike."

Alice's smile suddenly snapped into a frown, "Doc! Why bring the mood down?"

"Sorry Alice, just thinkin' is all. Very few men have ever taken Mike to a second round professionally."

Alice looked over at Mac, who's expression had both darkened and glazed over. There was that fire she loved so much about him, and the fire that had carried him impossibly to the top of the WVBA. But, she didn't think that state of mind was appropriate for dinner, "Look, can we not talk about work tonight? This is a night of celebration after all."

"Yeah, you right. We're gonna toast as soon as the drinks get here."

It was at that moment, the privacy doors slid open, revealing their waiter. He was a scrawny African American man, with goofy looking teeth and an afro, looking about as aged as Doc.

Doc's eyes went wide, "I'll be damned, Alloysius?"

Mac's eyes went wide, as did the waiter's. Alice meanwhile, just looked confused

"Doc? The hell you doin' here?" said the waiter.

"Ah'm here with my charge, eatin' a goddamn dinner. What about you?"

"Fillin' in cause Captain's short handed. Him an' Pete co-run this place."

"Piston's got a hand in this place too? Thought he jus' opened up a disco club up the block."

As the two old men chattered away, Alice leaned over to Mac, whispering one simple word, "Who?"

"Kid Quick's our waiter, him 'an Piston trained with Doc in the old days."

Alice simply nodded. Doc and Alloysius had finished catching up, Doc having turned to Mac, "Kid, this is Alloysius Queen, aka Kid Quick, one 'a my runnin' buddies from my prime."

Mac nodded, "And you said somethin' 'bout Piston too?"

"Yeah!" piped up Kid Quick, handing the drinks to everyone, "He was in Miami for the longest time, but that went…um…bad, now he's back up here cashing in old favors."

"Doin' anything wit the ring?" Doc asked.

"Yeah! He's training my nephew Glenn. Kid wants ta get in to WVBA just like his uncle. Think he's got the raw athletic ability too, on account a' his dancin' and stuff. If ya ask me, I think he wants to train the next Little Mac! Congrats on the big win, champ!"

Mac nodded. Doc grinned from ear to ear, "We wus jus' talkin' bout needin' a miracle. If you 'an Gonzales already have a training camp set up, do ya think it's time to bring back The Black Fist?"

Now Mac was smiling from ear to ear, Aloysius was nearly viabrating with excitement while Alice was left confused,

"I'm sorry," she said, "But what's The Black Fist, in this context anyway?"

Doc's expression suddenly turned sour, "Me, Kid Quick, and Piston ran ruffshot of the WVBA in the sixties. We were a buncha young kids without a care in the world. That wasn't what Quarlow wanted outta his black stars though. He wanted media friendly..."

Alloysius grimaced, "He wanted the Bruiser Brothers," he said with undisguised content.

"Yeah. Bruiser Brothers were constantly played up like the heroes up agains' villains, people like Great Tiger when he was young, Narcius Prince, people like them."

"Shit was as fixed as professional wrestling, and we didn't like that," Aloysius piped in, his voice now up an octave.

"Yeah. We went on some local radio gig, couldn't even tell ya who it was. And we laid it bare. All the greedy shit Quarlow had done, to us and to some others. Old man couldn't fire us fast enough. Quick and I stayed around here, but we ain't seen each other til today. Piston left for Miami to help wit the Cuban community down there. They were done with the ring. Me? I spent every penny I'd ever earned in the ring suing the old man. His slimy ass lawyer said racism towards an Asian wasn't covered by freedom of speech, and that bastard robbed me of every penny in fees," explained Doc, throwing back his O'Douls.

"Hey…uh…what would y'all like?" asked Kid Quick sheepishly.

"Aw hell man, right! You got a job to do! Sirlon with mash potatoes, medium rare."

"BLT, with..fires " Mac said.

"Chicken noodle soup please!" chirped Alice.

"Aight," said Kid Quick, "I'll put in a call to Piston tonight. Y'all just enjoy your night."

Doc nodded as Quick closed the privacy screen. Mac and Doc exchanged glances, smiling ear to ear to ear.

"Hell, didn't think God owed us one, yet here we are," the chocolate loving coach said.

Mac's eyes went wide mid sip of Sprite. Putting his drink down he asked, "You never talked about Black Fist. Why?"

To this, Doc shrugged, "I'd made my peace with it. We were all young and foolish. They coulda backed me up, but I shouldn'ta taken the fight to Quarlow in the court room if they wanted to wash their hands of it. If Piston is on board, we'll be able to work together again, like brothers, and help you knock Tyson out, and shut Quarlow up. Couldn't think of a better last laugh."

"Hey Doc," asked Alice, "Now that all this stuff laid bare, tell us some stories."

And so he did. Long into their meal, he told stories of drunken, drug fueled debauchery that only could've happened in the 60s, along with stories that brought to light some horrors of pre-Civil Rights Movement America, and how the trio had stuck together, sticking to the man whenever they could. When the conversation got light, Alice talked about her improvements to the APE robot that Mac had seen her working on, the highlight of which was Doc muttering "Kids and their gat dern Nintendos," which caused Mac to nearly choke on the Sprite he was drinking from laughter.

Mac loved times like these. As Mac paid the trios tab and they exited the restaurant, he reflected upon it further. These two were his family, and his new family, Piston and Quick, might be estranged, but they would need all the help they could get against Iron Mike.


End file.
